Episode 14 (FA)
In Pursuit of Naraku is the fourteenth episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # Following his encounter with Shishinki, Sesshōmaru has gone to Tōtōsai to learn the real truth about Tenseiga and reveal his own theory about what it may be. # Taking advantage of the fact Kohaku is no longer being guarded by one of his enemies, Naraku decides to go take his shard for himself; however, there may a little surprised left behind by Kikyō that may keep him from completing the jewel. # Sango discovers Hiraikotsu's new powers. Summary Tōtōsai is putting a notice on his residence, saying that he's moved. However, no sooner has he do so and looks up, Tōtōsai sees a Meidō above him, swallowing part of his home. Sesshōmaru asks Tōtōsai if he really expected to get away from him; Tōtōsai says he didn't, knowing Sesshōmaru would show up sooner or later. Sesshomaru explains that he knows that Tenseiga and the Meidō Zangetsuha were originally part of Tessaiga; however, unlike its parent, Tenseiga cannot steal the powers of those it slays, something Shishinki considered cruel for the Great Dog Demon to do to his eldest son. Now that the Meidō Zangetsuha has been mastered, it must be absorbed back into Tessaiga, for Inuyasha to hone in his own way. Tōtōsai is impressed with how much Sesshōmaru has figured out, wondering if he's going to try killing him; Sesshōmaru prepares to send Tōtōsai down the Path to the Underworld, but is quickly blocked by a ring of fire. Tōtōsai says that since Sesshōmaru's judgement is clouded at the time, he won't be able to understand his father's long time plan. Sesshōmaru sends the flames into the Path to the Underworld, calming down. Tōtōsai, hiding in what remains of his home, tells Sesshōmaru he will only become greater than his father by letting go of attachment to Tessaiga and his hatred of Inuyasha. Though saying the notion is ridiculous, Sessōmaru wonders what his father's plan is. Meanwhile, as Rin, Jaken and Kohaku wait for Sesshōmaru to return, Naraku arrives instead. Amused that Kohaku was never so careless, Naraku has his hand chopped off. Instantly growing tentacles to replace his hand, Naraku attempts to take the final jewel shard from Kohaku; however, a pure light comes from within the Shikon Jewel and flows into Kohaku's shard, learning Naraku burning in blue fire. Kohaku, Rin and Jaken quickly take off on A-Un. Kohaku realizes it was Kikyō's light that saved him. At the same time, Naraku comes to the same conclusion; this news angers him. Farther away, Rin wonders if they lost Naraku; however, no such luck. A swirling cloud of miasma appears in the air behind them with Naraku's laughter; he asks Kohaku if he knew what Kikyō planned to do with his shard, revealing she planned to purify him and the jewel by jamming his pure shard into the jewel. However, he doesn't have to take the shard from him yet; he can decapitate him and defile the shard at his leisure. Jaken becomes frightened for his life; if Rin dies a third time, he'll be killed by Sesshōmaru. On a cliff not too far away, Inuyasha's group sees Naraku's miasma cloud and race to help, seeing as Sesshōmaru isn't around right now. No sooner do they start heading towards to Naraku, vines break out of the ground and block their path. Byakuya appears, being the one who summoned the vines, explaining that he's only staying in their way until Naraku has concluded his business. Inuyasha chops the vines, but this causes miasma to spill forth. Miroku sucks in the miasma while Inuyasha yells for Byakuya to prepare for death. However, Byakuya quickly switches himself with another doppelganger, leaving the group alone. Inuyasha is surprised Miroku isn't reacting in pain, but remembers the Master of Potions aid the monk wouldn't feel pain. Elsewhere, Naraku now chases them close to the ground, with his miasma killing all the vegetation he passes. Eventually, he catches up to them, surrounding them with his miasma. Kohaku quickly gives Rin his mask to protect her and warns her to stay away from him. Naraku laughs, asking Kohaku if he believes his demonic energy will take control and make him hurt Rin. No sooner has he said this, Naraku makes Kohaku move to decapitate himself. However, Sango arrives on Kirara, who pins Kohaku to the ground. Naraku taunts Sango by saying Kohaku runs from her to forget his past. Already knowing that, Sango says she will still fight for him when he needs her. She attacks with Hiraikotsu and to her surprise, it now has its own demonic energy and it is able to injure Naraku. Naraku is equally surprised; his body doesn't regenerate. Inuyasha arrives and follows up with an Adamant Barrage attack, tearing Naraku to shreds and forcing him to release miasma. Kagome fires an arrow to clear the miasma, and Miroku attempts to use his wind tunnel, but the injured Naraku manages to flee. Afterwards, Kohaku tells them that because his shard is still protected by Kikyō, it may be usable in the battle with Naraku. Kagome remembers when Kanna died and a shard of her hit her eye; Kanna said "The light will destroy Naraku", meaning the speck of purity Kikyō planted in the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha tells Kagome and Sango not to baby Kohaku and tell him truthfully what a pain it is for him to go off on his own. Kagome gives Inuyasha a "sit" command for being insensitive. However, they don't listen to him and continue coddling Kohaku. Shippō feels jealous at all the attention Kohaku is getting. Miroku examines his miasma wounds, praying he can hold on. Elsewhere, Naraku is recovering from his battle. Byakuya comments that the plan failed, being told to shut up. A shard of glass falls out of Naraku's barrier; its a fragment of the Mirror Demon. This confuses Byakuya, who is then instructed to give it to Sesshōmaru, who is unknowingly Naraku's pawn. Notes * Right before Naraku flees, amongst his scattered body parts is the tentacle from before he consumed Mōryōmaru. * This is first time since taking his heart back that Naraku has suffered full-bodily destruction. How Naraku suffers from this is slightly different now. Originally, his body didn't have an defined markings when this happened; now his face suffers cracks similar to porcelain or a similar material, very much in the same way Kanna suffered her injuries in her final battle. ms:Episod 14 (Terakhir) zh:第十四集（完结篇） vi:Tập 14 (FA) Category:Episodes